


¡Vida!

by Tanisbarca



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida y la muerte pueden llegar a depender de una única palabra. Marco lo sabía y por eso se levantó y gritó. Aunque nunca supo exactamente por qué. Esca lo miró desde el suelo, sin saberlo tampoco. Marco/Esca. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Este fic es un two-shot y cada capítulo narra el punto de vista de Marco y Esca durante la escena del coliseo y la pelea contra el gladiador. El primer capítulo es el punto de vista de Marco y es el que más se ve en la película, como es natural. El segundo es el de Esca.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Eagle no es una obra mía, está dirigida por Kevin Macdonald y basada en el libro El águila de la novena legión, de Rosemary Sutcliff.

Las risas y los aplausos podían oírse desde el final de la calle. Gritos y alaridos de ánimo o de protesta sacudían el suelo, haciendo que el aire vibrara con la emoción de todos los que se habían reunido para disfrutar de los juegos Saturnales.

A Marco ya le costaba la vida caminar por culpa de su lesión aún sin curar. Necesitó que dos esclavos de su tío le ayudaran a bajar hasta el asiento que Aquila tenía reservado para él. Cada paso que daba era un suplicio, un dolor agudo que le hacía burbujear la sangre y los nervios. Podía sentir la rodilla entera palpitando, los músculos presionando y los huesos rebelándose.

Era una constante tortura.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó tío Aquila mientras los dos esclavos bajaban a Marco por los últimos escalones—. Con suavidad.

Abajo, en la arena del pequeño coliseo, un hombre vendado trataba de atrapar a un niño enmascarado y armado con un palo, con los espectadores como únicos guías además de los golpes que el jovencito le propinaba al "ciego" en la espalda. Muchos gritaban para alentar al hombre aunque muchos otros tan sólo se reían. Marco se sentó por fin, sin mirar demasiado hacia la arena. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y debilitado. Hubiese preferido quedarse en la casa, descansando y enfrentándose al dilema de qué podría hacer cuando se recuperase.

—Divertido, ¿hm? —Aquila se inclinó un poco hacia él, mientras se metía una almendra en la boca y masticaba. Marco entreabrió los labios y suspiró imperceptiblemente, sin asentir realmente. No se encontraba con ánimos suficientes como para elevar la voz y menos para rebatir una opinión de su tío.

El niño enmascarado saltó sobre la espalda del hombre vendado y este último, al sentirlo encima, comenzó a dar vueltas. Todos rieron, inmersos en el juego. Marco, indiferente a la diversión, se volvió hacia su tío, dubitativo, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cómo era mi padre? —era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo formulándose a oscuras.

Aquila lo miró en silencio por un momento, ajeno a los demás.

—¿Tu padre? —el anciano estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que el joven le hiciese esa pregunta. Meditó por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tu padre era un romano perfecto… con todo lo que eso implica.

—¿El hombre que perdió el águila era perfecto? —Marco no pudo menos que mostrarse algo incrédulo, como si fuera un mal chiste. Alguien perfecto no habría perdido a toda una legión.

—El águila se perdió, nadie sabe cómo. Pero tu padre murió defendiéndola. Murió con honor.

—Eso es lo que queremos creer. ¿Y si no fue así? —replicó Marco, con un murmullo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si era un cobarde y huyó? —Marco miró fijamente al anciano, con intensidad.

Aquila no contestó a eso. Desvió la mirada hacia la arena al igual que Marco momentos después. En verdad nadie podía saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado con la novena legión. Marco quería creer que había muerto luchando para defender el estandarte de Roma. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que hubiese desertado, precipitando la pérdida del águila.

El hombre y el niño habían terminado el juego y ya se habían ido, arropados por los aplausos y las risas de los espectadores. A la vez que ellos traspasaban la salida, el coordinador de los juegos, un hombre corpulento y gordo, entraba dando zancadas pesadas. Alzó los brazos para hacerse oír y anunciar el siguiente espectáculo.

—¡Y ahora una lucha a muerte!

Se alzó una fuerte ovación. Las peleas a muerte eran los programas que más gente atraía. Inmediatamente se abrieron otras puertas diferentes, mediante poleas, y apareció un gladiador con una espada corta y un escudete, enmascarado con un doble embozo que le daba el aspecto de tener un rostro atrás de la cabeza. Al verlo salir, muchos se levantaron, animando y vitoreando al gladiador, tanto que a Marco comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Se sucedieron los aplausos y los silbidos mientras el gladiador daba muestras de su habilidad con el manejo de la espada, ejerciendo algunas maniobras. Hizo que el público se encendiese con un grito de guerra propio de un bárbaro.

Entonces se abrió la segunda puerta. Por ella apareció un joven mucho más escuálido que el gladiador, armado de igual forma pero sin ningún tipo de protección contra los golpes y el filo de la espada. Tuvieron que empujarlo varias veces hasta la arena, porque caminaba muy lento para el juicio de los responsables de la lucha. Rubio, desnudo de cintura para arriba, llevaba tatuajes azules en los brazos, indicando claramente su origen britano.

—Es un esclavo —dijo Aquila, indignado, refiriéndose al joven—. Un gladiador y un esclavo no es un combate justo —Marco observó al muchacho, el esclavo—. Jamás —sentenció el viejo romano.

Sin embargo Marco no le escuchó. Estaba observando fijamente al esclavo britano, el cual había bajado los brazos dejando su defensa baja, una señal que indicaba su nulo propósito de combatir. El gladiador le empezó a exigir que se moviese, intentándole provocar acercando su arma a la piel. Al mismo tiempo y casi a la vez, los espectadores se unieron al reclamo del gladiador, increpando al muchacho que luchase de una vez, que querían ver sangre.

El gladiador colocó el filo de su espada en el cuello del esclavo y este soltó las armas, mostrando la clara intención que tenía de dejarse matar allí y ahora. Parecía no importarle nada. Marco se notó aguantando la respiración, esperando. El público comenzó a protestar.

—Eso es tener valor —comentó Aquila, ante la situación—. Se está entregando a su muerte —Marco lo miró, pensativo, desviando la vista segundos después hacia la arena. Se preguntó si él tendría ese mismo valor.

Y entonces, el gladiador golpeó al esclavo en la cara, derribándolo. La gente aplaudió y vitoreó. El joven se levantó con algo de reticencia, mientras escuchaba los gritos del público y los gañidos de los perros tras las rejas. Encaró al gladiador a pecho descubierto, bajo las órdenes de los espectadores para que luchase. El gladiador le colocó la espada en el cuello otra vez.

—Mírale bien, mírale —murmuró Aquila entonces, haciendo que Marco no apartara la vista del esclavo a la vez que volvían a golpearlo.

Se sucedió otro golpe. Y otro.

Marco apartó los ojos durante un segundo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Podía ver el esfuerzo de ese chico, tratando de levantarse una y otra vez aun a sabiendas de que iban a matarlo en cualquier momento. Sentía su dolor, la amargura y quizá hasta el ansia que tenía de desaparecer del mundo. Marco no soportaba sentir esa clase de sufrimiento, le recordaba al suyo propio. Tragó saliva a la vez que un último golpe hacía trastabillar y caer de espaldas al esclavo britano.

El público se alborotó entusiasmado y comenzaron a pedir que le mataran. El combate apenas había durado cinco minutos.

Aquila suspiró resignado, como quien ya sabe el resultado de un espectáculo mil veces visto. Marco se tensó. El gladiador se colocó en posición y apuntó el pecho del esclavo derrotado con su espada, levantando la cabeza para esperar el veredicto de los espectadores.

—¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! —gritaron muchos, con los pulgares hacia abajo.

Enseguida se transformó en un alarido único, clamando lo que habían ido a ver. Marco tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiendo todos los gritos taladrándole la cabeza. No podía apartar la vista del britano. Y se estaba dejando llevar por la ansiedad, presa del clamor que de un momento a otro decidiría el destino de ese ser humano caído sobre el barro. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces. Miró en derredor. Se levantó con un ligero impulso y tomó aire, elevando el pulgar hacia arriba. Y gritó.

—¡Vida!

Ante su voz se hizo el silencio por un momento, como si de repente toda la masa estuviera confundida al no recibir el mismo estímulo que instantes atrás. Aunque volvieron a gritar muerte. Y Marco volvió a responder, sintiendo entonces el peso de los ojos del esclavo sobre él.

—No… ¡Muerte! —exclamaron aun varios, intentando retomar el control de la decisión.

—¡No, dejadle vivir! —prorrumpió Marco—. ¡Vamos, pulgares arriba, no seáis idiotas. ¡Vida! ¡Dejad que viva!

Y entre los gritos clamando "muerte" se empezó a escuchar alguno pidiendo por la vida del chico, contagiándose el ánimo furioso de Marco.

—¡Pulgares arriba, pulgares arriba!

De repente, varios espectadores cambiaron de opinión y vociferaron "vida", y muchos otros que se habían abstenido de decir nada también gritaron, cambiando poco a poco la opinión de todo el público. Marco continuó gritando "vida", una y otra vez, sin apartar los ojos del esclavo. El gladiador miró de un lado a otro, aún con la punta de la espada sobre el pecho del esclavo. Los gritos de "vida" eran ahora los únicos que se oían. Y poco a poco fue levantando el arma, dejando libre al britano, recibiendo la ovación de todos los presentes por su acción de obedecer los deseos de los observadores.

Aquila sonrió extrañado y miró a su sobrino, el cual ahora temblaba apoyado en su hombro. Marco se sentó lentamente, aún alterado por lo que acababa de hacer. Conmocionado porque no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Una duda que enseguida su tío se apresuró a querer resolver.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba —admitió el anciano, perplejo pero satisfecho. Marco observó al esclavo aun con insistencia mientras este se levantaba—. ¿Por qué lo has salvado?

Pero el joven romano no contestó. Suspiró y extendió un brazo, dejando que los dos esclavos de su tío le ayudaran a levantarse y salir de aquel coliseo.

Había salvado a ese esclavo. No tenía idea de la razón. Simplemente lo había hecho, como un acto inconsciente. Pensaba que alguien de tamaño valor no merecía morir así, en la simplona arena de unas Saturnales de provincias. Aquel britano merecía algo más, como morir en una gran batalla o luchando siendo libre. Quizá había sido eso lo que le había impulsado, el querer que otro pudiera hacer lo que él no. Morir con honor en el campo de batalla.

Como decían que había hecho su padre antes de perder el águila.


	2. Esca

Esperar nunca se le había hecho tan insoportable. Oír los gritos y las risas, escuchar los vítores y las ovaciones, las burlas. Nada era tan insufrible como esperar, sobre todo cuando sabías que, de una manera u otra, tu vida iba a acabar en menos de dos horas.

Sentado en el suelo de la celda, Esca se mantenía a la espera, en silencio, aguardando su turno para salir. Con la vista clavada en los barrotes, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho y vivido, en las cosas que podrían haber o no haber pasado, en su padre y sus hermanos, su aldea y su madre. En los romanos. Sobre todo en los romanos.

Apretaba los dedos sobre la arena sin darse cuenta, sin que su expresión cambiara ni un ápice. Los vigilantes estaban cerca e intentar escapar a esas alturas no iba a servir de nada. Aquella gente quería espectáculo, pero él no les iba a dar el gusto de disfrutar a su costa, al menos no todo lo que podrían disfrutar con su muerte. Pensó que al menos en eso podía decidir. Aunque fuese un esclavo.

—¡Y ahora una lucha a muerte!

Alzó la cabeza cuando el volumen de los aplausos se intensificó y oyó la voz del amo anunciando su pelea. Esca suspiró y se puso en pie mientras los otros coordinadores le entregaban una espada y un escudete. Oyó cómo se alzaba la reja que daba paso a su contrincante, un gladiador de oficio. Apretó los labios ligeramente. Ese hombre ya había matado a muchos esclavos, y él sería el siguiente… de eso estaba seguro. No obstante, ya tenía decidida la manera en que iba a actuar ante él y el público. Pensando en todos ellos quiso creer que con sus acciones hacía bien. Derramarían su sangre, sí, pero no obtendrían de él nada más.

Se entregaría, como realmente habían querido que hiciera desde el principio.

Se abrió su puerta y avanzó con pasos cortos. Sintió los empujones desde atrás y se volvió un instante sólo para mirar por última vez a esos hombres, encarando luego por fin al gladiador. Al mirarlo el corazón comenzó a latirle fuerte, pero no dejó que eso se reflejase en su rostro. Se le erizó la piel también, caminando hasta colocarse en la posición indicada. No lograba comprender qué había de divertido en observar a dos hombres matarse el uno al otro para luego zanjar el destino del perdedor. Una lucha quedaba entre los dos combatientes, nadie más debería tener el derecho de decidir sobre la muerte o la vida de uno salvo el rival.

Exhalando aire pesadamente, Esca bajó los brazos, dando inicio a su plan de no combatir. Podía sentir los ojos de todos los presentes clavados en su figura, hincándose en su piel como agujas al rojo vivo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el gladiador, mientras este le increpaba y provocaba. Pero Esca no se movió, decidido, determinado a quedarse quieto para dejarse matar. Querían sangre, tendrían sangre.

Ladeó la cabeza, mirando de soslayo hacia la gente, oyendo los gritos de los espectadores. Se sentían decepcionados. Eso en parte le alegraba a él, al mismo tiempo que se le anudaba un poco la garganta, sintiendo un sabor agridulce en la boca. Su rival parecía estar impacientándose porque le había colocado la punta de la espada en el pecho.

Esca tiró sus armas entonces, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Los murmullos se convirtieron en protestas ante su clara idea de rendición y sin querer se sonrió mentalmente. Inspiró hondo, con el corazón latiendo furioso contra el pecho, aguardando al golpe definitivo que acabaría con todo eso, el sufrimiento, el dolor, el pasado…

Pero el golpe que recibió no fue el que esperaba, si no fuerte e impactante en la cara. Tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo. Una corriente aguda le recorrió todo el cuerpo, percibiendo la sangre en la boca. Se le había cortado la respiración al chocar contra el suelo, notando también la arena en la lengua. Escupió una mezcla de barro y sangre, respirando entrecortadamente. Los oídos se le llenaron con gritos de furibunda alegría mientras trataba de levantarse, también con los gañidos y los ladridos de los perros. Se giró hacia su rival con descaro, con orgullo.

Y recibió otro golpe. Y otro, y otro más.

El cuerpo enteró se convirtió en dolor sordo y constante. Le costaba respirar, tragar saliva y moverse. El esfuerzo para levantarse fue mayor esa vez, los huesos crujieron bajo la piel y los músculos agarrotados gimieron. Pero se levantó de nuevo, lenta y paulatinamente, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos y las burlas. El aire vibraba, podía sentirlo en los pulmones. El polvo pegado a la piel parecía plomo, metal caliente que abrasaba sin piedad. Girando sobre si mismo, trató de recuperar el aliento a la vez que se tragaba la sangre que se le escurría por los labios. Y encaró al gladiador una vez más.

El último choque lo derribó por completo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra la arena.

El pecho le subía y le bajaba, sabiendo que había llegado el momento. No estaba nervioso, ni asustado, quizá angustiado, un poco. Con los gritos abatiéndose sobre él y la espada apuntando en su pecho, Esca aspiró aire fuertemente. La figura del gladiador ocupaba parte de su visión pero allí a lo lejos estaba el cielo azul que tanto había amado en sus tiempos de libertad. Se sintió invadido por la nostalgia, desoyendo las peticiones de muerte por su vida.

¿Qué importaba ya eso?

—¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! —gritaron muchos, con los pulgares hacia abajo.

Esca respiraba cada más rápido y frenético, sintiendo la agonía que le empezaba a nublar la mente. Los segundos estaban resultando ser lentos, pesados. Vamos, pensaba, hazlo de una vez…

… fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito. _Ese_ grito.

—¡Vida!

Receloso y atónito, Esca giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la grada, buscando con los ojos aquel que quería salvar su miserable existencia. Al principio no supo quién había sido pero enseguida, junto con los reticentes gritos de "muerte", volvió a sonar otro contrario. Y le vio. Allí de pie, un romano mantenía el pulgar señalando hacia arriba. Incrédulo, exhaló aire una y otra vez con los ojos fijos en ese hombre, preguntándose por qué clamaba por su vida cuando él ni siquiera quería que le salvaran. Cuando no lo había pedido.

En contra de su deseo, el romano empezó a exhortar al público para que cambiaran de opinión y le dejaran vivir. Con una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo, no apartó los ojos de él en todo el tiempo que continuó gritando.

Temblando, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo de nuevo justo cuando la punta del arma se separaba de su piel, haciendo que sin darse cuenta soltara un suspiro de alivio. Se quedó por un segundo quieto en el suelo, sin creer que de verdad aun continuara con vida. Después, se levantó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo y, cuando estuvo en pie, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la posición de aquel romano. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Cruzó la puerta rejada, mirando hacia atrás una última vez, con las preguntas asaltando su cabeza.

¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué le había salvado la vida?


End file.
